A system, which predicts a time period for which a charging facility is available on the basis of a reservation status and provides information of the predicted charging facility-available time period to a vehicle, has been known (Patent Document 1).
In the related art system, however, since the system is the one that predicts the charging facility-available time period on the basis of the reservation status, there is a case where the charging facility is used by other vehicles which have not made reservation during a time until a host vehicle reaches the charging facility. In this case, the host vehicle cannot start charging just after the host vehicle reaches the charging facility.
An object of the present invention is to provide an information providing device which is capable of properly providing information of the charging facility which the vehicle can use with a high probability.